yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Juku Ren
Juku Ren is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Juku wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, he had orange hair. His eyes were orange as well. Juku's hair was a mirrored and recolored version of Riku Soma's hair with tufts jutting out from the left side. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, his hair is very similar to Senpai's default hair, but with hair tufts on both sides. He wears a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. If the club disbands, he will not wear the headband anymore. When in the Martial Arts Club, he will don a traditional sparring outfit. Personality Juku was previously a Hero, but he is currently a Teacher's Pet as of the January 1st, 2016 Build. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will report to his teacher, unless another Teacher's Pet already has. Routine At 7:05 AM, Juku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor, where he changes into his gi and proceeds to watch Mina Rai and Sho Kunin practicing. At 8:00 AM, Juku walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Juku walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Yandere-chan joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. and Mina Rai.]] If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *He is an apprentice-level disciple of Budo Masuta, as said in his Student Profile. *His name is a play on words. Jukuren (熟練) in Japanese can mean either "skilled" or "proficient", although this does not reflect Juku's self-defense level, which is "very weak". **However it actually originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 *On the January 1st, 2016 Build, his persona changed from Heroic to Teacher's Pet. *He is the only student in the Martial Arts Club who does not have the Heroic persona. He is also the only Teacher's Pet who can defend himself. *His female counterpart is Shima Shita. Illustrations Jukutiny.png|An illustration of Juku from the the third anniversary blogpost. Gallery JukaRensFirstPortaitHigherResTho.png|Juku's 1st portrait. Student_23.png|Juku's 2nd portrait. 2-15-16ImageJuku.png|Juku's 3rd portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageJuku.png|Juku's 4th portrait. February 17th, 2016. 2-15-16ImageJuku.png|Juku's 5th portrait. March 17th, 2017. JukuRenProfile.png|Juku's 1st profile. Juku_Ren_Current_Profile.png|Juku's 2nd profile. January 1st, 2016. Juku Ren Profile Feb 15th.png|Juku's 3rd profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileJuku.png|Juku's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Juku Ren Profile.png|Juku's 5th profile. June 1st, 2016. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Juku conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. WIPJuku.jpeg|A WIP Juku, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch Tztrz54.png|Juku without his headband. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona)